


are you blue, dear?

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jennifer is still working on her filter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know any of the people mentioned in this story nor do I claim to.
> 
> This is a work of fiction.

"I have blue in weird places. Even my toilet seat and bathtub are becoming a part of this movie." 

January arches a slender eyebrow and crosses her ankles. The glittery lingerie and high boots are gone in favor of nibbling on a cracker. Crumbs gather on her clothes, and wouldn't it be itchy to eat those in her lingerie? 

"Did I say that last part out loud?" 

The arch of her brow melts into a smile as she brushes crumbs from her clothing. 

"Crumbs itch, but I've seen what you do to toilets around here. I've a temptation to slick the seat with shaving cream." 

"Do you get blue in weird places then?"


End file.
